1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical recording media, and particularly, to a substrate structure and a printing design of optical recording media.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical recording media can be generally divided into two types, namely, a write once medium and a rewritable medium through being irradiated a laser beam. With regard to the write once medium, its recording layer includes an organic dye, and a reflective layer and a protection layer are sequentially formed on a transparent substrate. So, it is also named as an organic dye type optical recording medium. For example, R.O.C Patent Publication No. 577069 just discloses such an organic dye type optical recording medium. Furthermore, an inorganic material such as metal and metalloids can be used to replace the organic dye as the recording layer, and a rewritable medium is obtained. For example, R.O.C Patent Publication No. 1328226 discloses a phase change type optical recording medium in this regard.
The blu-ray disk has been gradually promoted to a worldwide market. However, it is still a standard format product (Basic Format Specification Version 1.* & 2.*) up to date. Its standard structure comprises a single disc substrate and a stacked film layer, as shown in FIG. 1. The printing layer on its surface is a single film layer, and hence, cannot show three-dimensionally or specially visual effects. R.O.C. Patent publication No. 200737179 further discloses a disk with patents, as shown in FIG. 2. The prior art uses a metal template (20) formed by the LIGA-like method of MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) as a mold for forming a disk so that the disk can have patterns thereon. Particularly, the patterns look very fine and far beyond ones printed by conventional inks. It is worthy to note that the template has a three-dimensionally uneven surface, and hence the disk formed through injection by using the mold is different from the conventional disk with a flat surface. Furthermore, according to the requirements of various products, a required pattern such as a security mark is made on the disk when the patterned disk is fabricated.
However, the injection mold for the foregoing patterned disk has a seed layer (16) and a metal layer (18) which are necessarily formed by the MEMS LIGA-like and photo mask technologies. Thus, the complicated exposure and etching processes for the two layers incur a higher manufacturing cost. The manufacturers are hard to introduce such three-dimensional patents into the optical recording media whose selling prices have quickly dropped because of the higher manufacturing cost. Moreover, the optical recording media cannot be further promoted without any changes. In view of above, the applicants of the present application try to find a method for improving the conventional optical recording media the around the clock. Thereafter, the present invention is completed, and the details are described below.